Two minds in one
by Joji Sada
Summary: Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts and he is plagued with nightmares. He also gets a suprise visit from some old and unknown souls. Friends or Foe. Who Knows? What’s going on? RR to find out.
1. The Beginning

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the H.P. characters but the plot is mine. Have  
no money......dirt poor.....don't sue.  
  
**Summary:** Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts and he is plagued  
with nightmares. The odd thing is that Harry doesn't remember or  
didn't experience the memories. What's going on? 

* * *

**Ch.1 (The Beginning)  
**  
The night was young but only the infamous trio was around. Ron was  
sitting in the Gryffindor common room talking to Harry about  
Quidditch. Hermione was getting very annoyed because the boys had  
neglected there homework, again, and would be up _**ALL**_ night if they  
didn't quit goofing off.  
  
The hour was nearly 10:00 pm by now and everyone had long since gone  
to bed. After much bickering, and hopes of avoiding a lecture, Harry  
and Ron gave in to Hermione's demands and pulled out their essays for  
potions. This didn't make them to happy.  
  
When the clock stroke one, Harry was fighting inner battles to keep  
himself awake. It took all his strength not to put his head down and  
sleep right at the table.  
  
"Done......Finally." Harry said closing his book and letting out a sigh of  
relief. "I'm gonna head off to bed, ok. See you guys at breakfast."  
  
"But Harry, did you.." Hermione started to protest but Harry cut her  
off. He knew what she was gonna say because he had heard it everyday  
for the past 5 years at Hogwarts.  
  
"Mione, I'm done. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Night mate." Ron said as he tried to stifle laughter at what Harry  
had said.  
  
At this, Hermione gave him a cold stare and he shut right up. Not  
long after, Ron and Hermione had finished and headed off to bed.  
  
As hard as Harry tried, He could not get a single second off  
sleep. He tossed and turned in his 4 poster bed as nightmares plagued  
the serenity and peaceful ness he longed to reach.  
  
_** No**_ echoed throughout his head. Harry had become entangled in a  
twist of his own wretched memories and fears that had blended together  
to create a sight that not even Dumbledore could face with confidence.  
  
Harry was in a meadow with his family. James and Lily Potter.  
Something Harry had always longed for. But before Harry could enjoy  
it, it was stripped from him. Clouds of dark flowed over a once blue  
sky and he watched in a cold horror as he was now a simple one year  
old again.

A present day Harry watched the night his nightmare began with a  
realization of buried memories. He heard 'Avada Kedarva' and his  
father never returned. He watched helplessly as his mother covered  
the door and whisked him out of bed. A second before she died for  
him, He was jerked awake from his nightmare.  
  
Harry woke up to find himself in a cold sweat and unable to breathe.  
He was no longer in his room at Gryffindor tower but in the hospital  
wing with Ron and Hermione at his sight. Their faces drenched with  
fear and looking sick-ridden with worry.  
  
Harry woken from his nightmare but still felt as trapped as before.  
His breath was staggered and his vision blurred by the tears that had  
formed in his eyes. They rolled softly and silently down his cheeks.  
He could not face the questions as to why he was there or what had  
worried his best friends so much.  
  
He simply closed his eyes and stared at the blackness of his eyelids.  
He let the sounds of the world drift away and lost himself in his  
thoughts. But he never slept again that night. For tonight, he was  
not the- boy- who- lived' but a 16 year old boy who was afraid of  
his own unlocked memories.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it. It's gonna be dark but hopefully good. This  
is my first fan fic, in Harry Potter, on my own so be gentle. Flamers  
accepted as long as you review. I'll try to update as soon as I can  
but I got a lot of other fan fics to update too. Adios. 


	2. Consequences

** Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the H.P. characters but the plot is mine. Have

no money……dirt poor…..don't sue.

**Summary:** Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts and he is plagued with

nightmares. The odd thing is that Harry doesn't remember or

didn't experience the memories. What's going on?

_****_

_**Ch.2 (Consequences)  
**_  
Harry opened his eyes thinking he had kept himself awake. He  
found Ron and Hermione next to him sound asleep in their chairs. Ron  
was first to awake and see Harry looking at him in surprise. Before  
Harry could say a thing Ron jerked Hermione awake and then ran off to  
get Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"What's his hurry?" Harry asked as to why Ron had taken off so  
quickly.  
  
"Harry......You've been asleep/ unconscious for two days.  
  
"HUH..." Harry tried to sit up but fell back in a whirl of dizziness  
that shot over him. "I don't think I'll do that again." He said  
feigning a laugh. Hermione just looked at him like he had a  
concussion and was unstable in the head.  
  
Madam Pomfrey rushed in to see Harry lying on the bed fully awake and  
aware of hers, Ron, and Hermione's presence. She did a quick check of  
Harry and seemed shocked by the results.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked  
  
Madam Pomfrey just stared at him in pure amazement and seemed  
bewildered by something that test had told her.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, it seems you have healed yourself. When your  
friends brought you to the hospital wing you had a broken wrist and a  
slight concussion. But it seems that your body healed itself in the  
mere two days you were out."  
  
"Is that possible, Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione piped up. With all the  
books she read, she had never heard of something like this. In the  
muggle or wizard world.  
  
"It seems so, Ms. Granger. Although if I hadn't seen it I would have  
never believed it possible."  
  
"Okay, now that that is cleared up, would anyone like to tell me what  
has happened and what is going on." Harry cut in. He was as lost at  
the events of the last two days as he had been in the nightmares that  
plagued him only two nights ago.  
  
"Well," Ron began "Not long after you had gone to bed I went up to the  
room also. About an hour or so after I got into bed I was woken up by  
screams. Your screams, Harry. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Me and everyone  
else was worried. You were thrashing around in your bed and then  
threw yourself onto the floor. It was almost as if you tried to stop  
yourself and broke your wrist in the process." Ron sighed and then  
continued. "It took both Fred and George to get you to the common  
room because you wouldn't quit moving. You were practically  
convulsions if you ask Hermione. She was in the common room when we  
got there because she had heard your scream and needed to know what  
had happened. So Hermione cast a silencing spell on you until we got  
you to Madam Pomfrey, so the whole school wasn't woken up." Ron  
looked at Harry and before he could say what was on his mind, Hermione  
said for him.  
  
"What was going on Harry?"  
  
_ 'What was going on indeed'_ Harry thought. _'I can't tell them  
what is going on.'  
_  
"I don't know what caused it." He lied smoothly. He had learned  
a lot watching Draco lie to get him in trouble with Snape and  
naturally he could do it easily.  
  
All three of them eyed him suspiciously but questioned him no  
more. Harry was required to stay one more night to double check  
his self-healing. Unbeknownst to him or anyone else, Tonight  
would be more eventful than the last.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is short. I'm kind of just writing this  
as I go. All I do is sit at my computer and wait for  
something to come to me. I'm trying to update as fast  
so bear with me. Please. BY the way, thanx Pineapple  
for the review. Hope this chapter is just as good. 


	3. Crucio

** Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the H.P. characters but the plot

is mine. Have no money......dirt poor.....don't sue.  
  
**Summary:** Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts and he is plagued  
with nightmares. The odd thing is that Harry  
doesn't remember or didn't experience the memories. What's going on?

* * *

** Ch.3 (Crucio)  
**  
It was about 2:00 in the morning when Madam Pomfrey came to the  
hospital wing to check on the children in her care.  
  
It was peaceful and quiet with the exception of Harry's tossing on his  
cot. This didn't strike Madam Pomfrey as strange because it was  
natural for children to move in their sleep.  
  
After she made sure everything was in order, she went back to her  
quarters to get a restful night sleep. Not 5 minutes after she left,  
the silence disappeared in a mix of crashes and screams.  
  
It was McGonagall (A/N: sorry if I spelled it wrong, it's late.)and  
Dumbledore who found a sight of horror. Harry was convulsing on the  
cot. His knuckles white from gripping the sheet as hard as he could  
since he lay trapped in the pictures he watched inside his head. The  
convulsions ceased for a split moment and the professors rushed over  
to his bed. They got halfway through the room and were stopped by a  
blue force field that had engulfed Harry. Harry was now off the bed  
all together and hovering above it.  
  
"Don't do it." He yelled "I won't tell you again."  
He screamed as both Dumbledore and McGonagall put down the wands they  
had been using to try and break down the force field.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? No, please, not again."  
His voice riddled with tears and his eyes were no longer their usual  
vibrant green. They were almost like a dull, fear filled sphere  
missing its light.  
  
Even though Harry was dead to the world and trapped in a world  
of sleep, his actions were affecting those around him.  
  
He reached inside his robes and grabbed is wand. The one that  
had saved his life, the one whose brother destroyed his home, and the  
one who was about to hurt one he cared for.Himself.  
  
He pointed his wand straight at Dumbledore and yelled 'Crucio'.  
Sparks flew out of the tip of his wand and shot straight towards  
Dumbledore. But something unexpected saved one and nearly destroyed  
another. The spell reflected off the force field and ricocheted  
around until it hit Harry square in the chest.  
  
"I knew it, it was you.'' He continued speaking until the full  
force of the spell hit home and shot him into the wall, nearly 20 feet  
behind him.  
  
Harry slammed into the floor after the initial hit and the room  
had gone dark once more. After nearly an hour, the episode was over,  
but the weirdness had just begun.  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall rushed to Harry's side. To their  
amazement, he was fully conscious. Something was different though.  
His eyes had changed. They no longer looked like that of his mothers  
but of something darker and more mysterious. They were pitch black  
with red, lightning streaks running through each pupil.  
  
Harry got to his feet, brushed off his robe, and put his wand  
back inside his pocket. It was almost as if nothing had happened and  
he hadn't been touched by the 'Crucio' spell. He could sense the two  
figures in front of him but couldn't figure out if he knew them or  
not.  
  
"Whose there?'' He questioned the invisible night. As he  
waited for a reply, he blindly made his way to the nightstand near his  
cot and reached a hand out to grab his glasses.  
  
"Headmaster? Why are you here?'' Harry asked the man standing  
in front of him.  
  
"Mr. Potter, are you okay?" Professor McGonagall piped up with a  
severe amount of concern in her voice.  
  
"Yes, why?" Harry walked back and sat down on the cot, still  
facing the two teachers standing before him.  
  
"Is there something you needed?" Harry asked to fill an awkward  
silence between them.  
  
"No, Madam Pomfrey told us of what happened to you so we decided  
to check on you. Sorry if we woke you." Dumbledore lied smoothly as  
McGonagall gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"Is it okay if I go back to sleep?" He asked and Dumbledore  
nodded for him to get his rest. With that said, he climbed underneath  
his covers and closed his eyes. The only thing he hadn't told the  
teachers was that he remembered the incident all to well. _'I knew I  
was good' he thought about his lying_ and waited for them to leave  
before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Once the two adults had left the room McGonagall turned to  
Dumbledore and asked a predictable question.  
  
"Why did you lie to the poor boy Albus?" she waited for his  
answer.  
  
"I didn't wish to worry the boy. Obviously the boy doesn't  
remember a thing and I don't want him distracted from his school work  
until we know what is going on." He ushered for McGonagall to go back  
to bed and not to worry until morning rolled around.  
  
"Alright, but we need to talk more in the morning."  
she said. They both headed to their respective rooms and tried to  
sleep.  
  
_'Never will they guess what's going on.' _This echoed throughout  
Harry's head and he only smiled in his sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry these chapters are short but I'm trying to extend  
them. Bare with me and hope you enjoy these. Please keep  
reviewing and I'll keep updating. Thanx. 


	4. Red Lightning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the H.P. characters but the plot is  
mine. Have no money....dirt poor......don't sue.

**Summary: **Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts and Harry is plagued by nightmares. The odd thing is that Harry doesn't remember or didn't experience the memories. What's going on?

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 4 (Red Lightning)  
**

Harry awoke the following day to a sun-filled room and friends shaking him to get up. He had to get ready in a rush in order to get to the Great Hall in time for breakfast.

He hurried back to the Gryffindor tower after Madam Pomfrey emphasized the fact that he was to come back straight away if he felt ill or different in any way.

"**ANYTHING**...slight and insignificant to deadly." Madam Pomfrey said sternly.

"I understand Madam Pomfrey. I will do just that." Harry nodded in agreement in hopes of getting back to his room as quickly as possible. **_  
_****_'As if '_** he thought behind his mask of sincerity.

When he finally got back to his room, he told Ron and Hermione to go  
on without him and he'd see them in class. Just his luck, he had DADA with some new teacher (after Ron's brother left), then Double Potions with Snape. Harry shuddered at the thought. He was sure that Snape would be all over him for missing three days of classes.

'Great' he whispered sarcastically as he stripped down and got into the shower.

The water felt heavenly as it beat on him. Steaming hotbeads of water struck him and rolled down his slender frame. It was an incredible feeling that soothed every thing that was troubling him.

But that image was shattered when he stepped out of the shower, wiped the steam from the mirror face, and stared at his own reflection.

His **_EYES_**.... what the hell had happened to his eyes? They were dark and unrelenting.Even staring at his own reflection was unnerving to Harry.They resembled his scar.Pitch black with blood red lightning bolts shooting through the pupils. Each lightning bolt was surrounded by a silver outline whichmade Harry even moreuneasy.It was a remarkable sight though. Harry would have been happy to receive this change if it hadn't been for two things. They no longer were his mothers and he sensed an evil essence about him that couldn't be put into words. He had to take his mind off it because is scar throbbed with pain, now, which is never a sign of good times ahead.

_'Why hadn't anyone noticed? How long had they been like this?'_ He thought frantically.

* * *

He opened the doors to the Great Hall and headed straight for the Gryffindor table. He had made it just in time to hang out before classes started.

Hermione waved for Harry to join her, Ron, Dean, and a couple other  
people they had been chatting with. Harry put on a fake, lopsided grin and made his way over to his usual spot at the table. He was just getting into a debate with Ron over Quidditch (of all things) when he heard the callous voice of a certain blonde and obnoxious

**DRACO MALFOY**...

"Heard you been have nightmares, Potter." Draco snickered. "Were they to much for you?" this time he spoke in a mocking baby voice.

"Sod off Malfoy." Harry turned to face the stone grey eyes facing  
him.

"Why should I? What you gonna do; tell your parents on me....Oh wait, you can't!" Draco smirked but that didn't last long.

"What the hell did you say Draco?" Harry jumped from his chair, looked at Draco with fire bright in his eyes.Harry could feel all eyes on him, especially theprofessors, so Harrytold him to come outside. Draco complied, determined to make a fool of Harry.

Every student and Professor watched in shock as a very pissed off Harry and Draco stormed out of the hall. Following close behind them were Hermione, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle.

**Meanwhile, outside.....**

""What the **_Hell_** is your problem _Malfoy_?"

"What, Potter can't take some taunting..." Draco taunted.

"You can bitch at me all you want but when you talk about my parents  
you have crossed that line. I'll tolerate you because you aren't really anything above a ferretand I don't lose sleep over what you say but now you have it coming." Harry was pissed.

"Harry, No....." Ron and Hermione were stopped mid-sentence by Harry.

"Shut it, both of you. This isn't your fight." Harry looked around  
at everyone and before he could be stopped he yelled a spell. "Accio,  
wands" All their wands, including Draco's, were now in the possession  
of Harry. He tossed them aside, pulled out his wand, and dared anyone  
to try and retrieve their wand.

Harry held up his wand at Draco and watched the Slytherin back from  
where he originally standing.

"You're not so scary, are you? Afraid of little ol' me?" He taunted just as Draco had moments before. His voice had no feeling, only anger."Ever felt some of the more powerful spells? No,...I didn't think so. I have and I know equally well enough to curse you into oblivion. So I wouldn't mess with me. Now, I better **_NEVER_** hear about you refering to any of my family in any way or you won't see daylight.Got it?"

This situation had become reversed from normal. Usually it was Draco to be  
in this position but now he no longer held that cocky smirk across his  
face and kept is mouth shut. Harry's wand was gripped so thightly in his hand that white knuckles could be seen. His face was red with anger and his eyes glared at Draco. As fast as it had started, it was over.

Harry lowered his wand and turned his back to Malfoy. "You're not worth it, you never will be." Harry said calmly without turning back to any to face any of them. It was Draco's turn to be angry but he dare not move. Not until Harry was gone. He knew Ron and Hermione would be in shock and the three Slytherins would be filled with fear.

Slowly, he walked from the group. He let them be and never looked  
back as he headed to DADA. **_A place that would soon become home._**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hope this chapter was as good as the rest. Sorry it took so  
long to update. By the way, in chapter 2, I made a  
Reference to Fred and George being there. Since Harry,  
Ron, and Hermione are in their 6th year, Fred and George  
should be gone. In this story, Fred and George got held  
back and are in 7th year. (I've got plans for the mischievous  
Duo). Thanx. I'll hurry to update again.


	5. Ace of Hearts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the H.P. characters but the plot is  
mine. Have no money....dirt poor......don't sue.  
  
**Summary:** Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts and he is plagued with nightmares. The odd thing is that Harry doesn't remember or didn't experience the memories. What's going on?  
  
**A/N:** This chapter focuses a little more on other characters and  
Not just Harry. Not sure if there will be slash but a pair of  
Friends experience some hidden feelings.

* * *

** CH. 5 (Ace of Hearts)  
**  
Classes went smoothly after the little incident that morning. Malfoy hadn't said a word to Harry since then. Which, knowing him, is a little out of the ordinary. Unbeknownst to Harry, Ron and Hermione were watching their tongues as well. They were unsure if he had snapped or was just fed up with Malfoy and couldn't keep his cool.  
  
Harry didn't show up for dinner that night and nobody knew what had become of him. Right now, some were afraid to look. Harry had gone to the Gryffindor tower early because his scar was throbbing again. Just like this morning.  
  
He cast a simple spell on himself which extinguished the pain for about three hours. He went to find Hermione and Ron so he could explain what had occurred this morning. If need be, he would apologize.  
  
He went to the Great Hall, the infirmary, and even the Quidditch Pitch, but they had just disappeared. He had decided to call it a night until......  
  
** "Merlin, is that...."** Harry whispered to himself as he walked down the back hallway. He had gone there for peace and in hopes of giving himself time to think about what has been going on.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked the blurry but familiar figure. "Sorry, getting lucky......Who else is there?"  
  
The girl stood frozen in the dark hallway, unwilling to move.  
  
** 'Lumos'** Harry repeated and white sparks flared from his wand. "No, Ron you aren't..." Harry caught a glimpse of the girl against the wall. Her wavy, blonde hair and her soft features covered in the redness of shame. It was unmistakable.  
  
It was _**Hermione Granger**_"Ron, ho-how could you?" His voice shaky with each word spoken from his raspy voice.  
  
"Harry, we can explain." Hermione spoke and stepped forward into the light from his wand. She was a clear vision in the eyes of both men and white sparks showered upon her. It was an entrancing sight that caught Harry by surprise.  
  
"No, I'm done with people's explanations and excuses." Harry narrowed his eyes in a Malfoyish way and smirked. "Don't let me stop you. You didn't care enough to tell me before so why should you care now." He practically insulted them and watched as hurt and anger crept into their eyes.  
  
They weren't alone anymore. An unexpected guest had been looming in the shadows, unnoticed, or so he thought.  
  
"Malfoy, get out here. I heard awhile ago. I figured you would have spoken up by now." Harry said in a calm, almost inviting kind of voice.  
  
"Oh but it was so entertaining watching you do it for me." Draco smirked "_RED HEAD_ and _MUDBLOOD_. What more to ask for. The perfect opportunity for so many things."  
  
The most shocking thing was Harry didn't defend either of his best friends but, in turn, kept quiet.  
  
"Take that back Malfoy. Or I'll...I'll" Ron spat out and spit at Draco's feet.  
  
"You'll what? You are no match for a simple mouse, let alone, me." Draco flicked on his wand with the illuminating spell and stared dead into Ron's eyes.  
  
"I am. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Surprisingly, this was Hermione. The one who followed all the rules, never disobeyed, and the one with a level head.  
  
"No. 'Mione, don't." Ron looked at her lovingly and she backed down for him.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Do you want to waste your time, Draco." Harry piped up. A half smile now leaking onto his face.  
  
_ 'First name bases, What in the world is he doing talking to Malfoy as if he were a friend? What has caused him to do this?'_ All three of them were thinking.  
  
"It's Malfoy to you Potter. Keep it straight"  
  
"Whatever. I'm outta here." Harry glared at Draco, into those stone, grey eyes of his, and they met at an understanding.  
  
He took one final look at Ron and Hermione before leaving. He was soon followed by Malfoy. Ron began to follow until the collar to his robe was yanked on by none other than Hermione. This pulled him to a dead stop.  
  
"What is.." Hermione put her fingers to his lips, gave him a gentle kiss, and then asked Ron a simple but important question.  
  
"His eyes.....Did you notice them?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. What does that have to do with anything?" Ron looked clueless as to what Hermione was implying.  
  
"The nightmares. I think they are having more effect on him than anyone realizes. He looked almost, well, I don't know but" She finished. For once she didn't have the answer to all the questions.  
  
"Is there anyway we can find out what is happening to him?" Ron asked  
  
"Yes. I have an idea where to start." She replied. "But let's not go tonight. We had other plans if you remember right." She smiled and Ron leaned in for a kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other and the rest is history. (A/N: sorry, I didn't go into more detail. Maybe next time. Winks)  
  
Meanwhile, outside in the cool night air, stood two rivals. They kept their wands at their sides and felt no threat from the other. Whether it was from ego, pride, stupidity, or just something like an understanding, they were there. Together.  
  
"Never expected you to just stand there, Potter. What has gotten into you? It's like you are someone else." Malfoy questioned carefully, knowing full well what could happen.  
  
_**"You're right; it is like I am someone else. Isn't it?"**_ Harry snickered, looked at Draco for a sec, then continued. "You know too much Draco. Possibly just from a mix of stupidity and curiosity, but you won't remember tomorrow."  
  
"Don't test me, Harry. I am not a coward, as you so shamelessly put it. _Forgive me_." Draco stared at the ground as he yelled a spell intro the silence of the night. **'Petrificus Totalus'  
**  
Instantly Harry froze like ice and dropped to the ground. He hadn't even reached for his wand.  
  
_ 'Forgive me'_ Draco thought 'why would I say that to Potter of all people? Oh well, I think we need to get him to the infirmary'  
  
**'Wingardium Leviosa'** Draco chanted and Harry's body floated mid-air.  
  
Though Draco may have done Harry a favor in one way. He became the cause of much worse things to come. **_Nightmares and Omens have begun their perilous journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _**


	6. Forgive Me

** Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the H.P. characters but the plot is mine. Have  
no money......dirt poor.....don't sue.  
  
**Summary:** Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts and he is plagued  
with nightmares. The odd thing is that Harry doesn't remember or  
didn't experience the memories. What's going on?

* * *

** Ch.6 (Forgive Me)  
**  
'Forgive me' All night this had looped through Draco's head. He still couldn't figure out why he had helped Harry or cared how he acted towards Mudblood or Weasel. "I don't know what has gotten into me?" He asked the darkness and to his surprise, he got an answer.  
  
"Talking to yourself, Malfoy?" Draco whipped his head around to face only an empty common room and space filled with darkness.   
  
"Who's there? Afraid to come out?" Draco snarled yet still no one complied.  
  
"Can't be afraid of little old me, can you, Coward?'' The voice taunted him once more.  
  
"Who you callin' a coward? I won't fall for this, show yourself. Blaise I know it's you!" He smirked to himself and prided in being so smart.  
  
"I'm sorry, that is incorrect you filthy little cockroach. Don't bother smirking, cause you aren't really smart. You're just used to people being afraid of you and giving you what you want. I won't be so easy, Draco." The voice had no feeling and made the room go cold when it uttered Draco's name.   
  
Draco shook off the insult but it didn't escape him. "You hide behind words yet you refuse to show yourself."  
  
"Forgive me" The voice echoed back at Draco. "Forgive Me, what are you, a little girl?"   
  
"Quit It" Draco was now pissed off at the unknown.

* * *

**_ Elsewhere,   
_**  
_'Chocolate Frog'_ Hermione whispered to the statue leading to Dumbledore's office. The staircase winded around and they made their way to the top to find a snoozing headmaster.  
  
"Professor" Hermione said as the headmaster raised his head from the desk. "I know its late but can we talk to you about Harry?"  
  
"Yes, come on in Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley." He motioned for them to come forward.   
  
"I assume you are worried about Harry's behavior lately." The two nodded and Hermione began to elaborate.  
  
"Yes, but that's not all. Harry hasn't changed just in personality but also in his physical characteristics. Ron and I did some research and discovered something of grave importance. **_Inside Harry lies the magic of a thousand years_**." She paused and Dumbledore stepped in.  
  
"That is a mighty suggestion Miss Granger. What **proof** has brought you to this **conclusion**?"  
  
"Well, it may not seem like much but it was his **eyes**. In the last thousand years _only two wizards held enough power_ to change their appearance. They were also the only ones that had enough power that could potentially change them into a reflection of themselves and their worst nightmares. **_Merlin and You-Know-Who_**.( In all the years she had known Harry, she still could not utter Voldemort's name). Both of them were adults and tried to heed the power they aquired. One was corrupted because of his heart's intentions and the other resisted that which was bad." Ron looked sick as Hermione spoke and both of them were choking back tears. They were so worried. But they would do what they have to. "Although Harry has been through more than anyone I know _**and has defeated evil countless times, he is still a teenager. I want to believe in Harry but lately my faith is faltering."   
**_  
"I understand your concerns and I have heard of his behavior changes from Professor Snape and Hagrid has picked up on it."   
  
"I am such a bad friend to not believe in him." Hermione was in full blown tears now. Ron took a step towards her, reached out his arms and wrapped them around her. 

"No, don't even think that." He whispered gently in her ear. Ron couldn't stand to see her unhappy and he just cradled her in his arms, against his chest, and continued listening to Dumbledore talk about what he was gonna do.


	7. Passion's Fire

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the H.P. characters but the plot  
is mine. Have no money......dirt poor....don't sue.

**Summary:** Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts and he is  
plagued with nightmares. The odd thing is that Harry  
doesn't remember or didn't experience the memories.

**A/N:** Now is when things really get interesting. Harry has gone a little off the deep end but no one really notices..... except one sinister little blonde. What could happen to the trio if things keep up? I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. (Also: Harry has a vivid experience that you might not call a nightmare or a dream.)

* * *

**Ch.7 (Passion's Fire)**

"So Professor, what exactly are we going to do?" Ron said with his curiosity peaking.

"Well Mr. Weasley, there isn't much I can do without more proof or objective. For now I am going to have the teachers keep a close eye on him, that includes Hagrid, and tell to not let Harry suspect anything. I need you two to just stay normal around him. Just continue to be his best friends." Dumbledore smiled a little but it was easy to detect his worry.

"I'm not so sure we can Professor. He seems angry with us but he won't say a word about it. I'm afraid if we talk to him, he'll do unspeakable things or lose it." Ron looked down at Hermione and waited for the headmaster's response.

"Do your best. I'm sure you'll be able to help him. If there is anyone he trusts, it is definitely you two. Now why don't you two go off to bed and we'll talk about this more in the morning." Dumbledore motioned for them to leave and they turned to the door.

"Goodnight professor." They said in unison.

Both Ron and Hermione walked slowly through the halls silently until Hermione stopped and broke the silence.

"Thank you" she whispered, catching Ron off guard.

"For what?'' Ron said "If you mean about what happened in the headmaster's office, it was nothing."

"It was. Because I felt so safe in your arms and I've never felt that before." Hermione sat down and leaned against the wall in the dark.

"I couldn't stand to see you like that and if Harry was Malfoy then I wouldn't hesitate to hex him. I would do it again." Ron leaned down in the darkness. He didn't need to see Hermione to know where she was. He could sense her. He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "I Love You." He said sweetly.

She could hear it in his voice. Ron meant what he said and she replied with the first thing that came to mind. "I Love You, too." she pulled Ron to her level and wrapped her arms around him.

He embraced her and spoke once more in an even softer, loving voice. "Nothing will ever happen to you while I'm around. Count on it. I will never hurt you or let anything else bad happen."

They stood embraced in each other's arms for several minutes, then shared a short but passionate kiss, before heading back to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry conned his way out of the infirmary by convincing Madam Pomfrey that he was fine. She did tests and they all came out negative so she had no choice but to let him go. What she didn't know was that Harry had biased the test. He didn't use his wand. He had been learning wand-less magic on his own and watched as he mastered it in the last week or so. Harry didn't think twice about the boost of power he just thought of the stunts he could pull.

Harry walked outside into the night. The stars bundled together for a breathtaking sight. A slight breeze whistled through the trees and kept the night cool.

He was still plagued with nightmares every night but he adapted to them. Well, as much as you can when horrid sights flash through your head each night.

He strode slowly over to the edge of the lake and took a seat on the chilled grass. He reached is hand into the lake. It was like ice and it reminded him of something Ron had said to him the summer before.

**_Flashback........_**

_ 'Ron, what happened?' Harry sat on Ron's bed and watched his friend pace back and forth across the patch of floor in front of Harry. _

_ 'It's just that I'm worried.' he replied _

_ 'You mean about Hermione...... about telling her you like her?' Harry asked _

_ 'No..........' Ron fidgeted 'about you.' _

_ 'What does that mean Ron?' Harry stood up and faced Ron, unsure of what he was implying. _

_ 'I mean...... you've changed since Sirius's death. It scares me.' Ron stopped pacing and stepped towards Harry but Harry backed from him._

_ 'Don't say his name. Don't even go there. By the way, I think you'd be a little different if the only father figure you'd ever known was taken from you and you had to live with people who would wish me dead the first chance they got.' Harry had started speaking at normal tone but was now slightly louder. He didn't want to disturb the rest of the Weasley family who happened to be out in the backyard. _

_ 'I understand but I'm not the only one who has noticed it. I'm scared you'll forget about us and have your heart become ice like Malfoy.'_

_**Present........**_

_ 'heart like ice'_ echoed through his head. he had gone off on Ron that day and scared not only Ron but also himself. he had apologized but there has been a small bit of uncomfortableness ever since. No one ever talks about it.....We all guess that if we don't speak about it then it never happened. But there's no denying that it did and that it may have been somewhere close to the truth. 'Why would he think that? He was his best mate.' Harry asked himself these questions and many others he knew had no answers.

He thought of Sirius and let silent tears roll down his cheeks. He still blamed himself for two deaths. Cedric and Sirius. Thinking of Sirius triggered something inside of him and the dormant magic he didn't know laid within awoke from sleep. His deepest desire, right now, was coming true.

He looked at his reflection in the water as magic was created. His eyes now looked like black holes and his body began to glow gold like the phoenix. Pictures of Sirius flashed violently through his head. When they met, His death, and everything in between.

'I'm sorry.....' He whispered as the tears continued.

Harry closed his eyes wishing Sirius could hear him. Just then Harry was surrounded by green and silver flames that danced around him beneath the stars. It quickly changed to incorporate a golden color like the brave Gryffindors. 'Golden Boy' he could hear it being said by the only boy who truly hated him.....Draco. Harry could hear it but he knew Draco wasn't there.

To be safe, he opened his eyes to see the grounds returned to the way they were and his eyes had gone back to the sinister red they had taken on. He didn't find Malfoy as he knew he wouldn't. But he came face to face with a ghostly white but familiar..........

** SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!**

* * *

** A/N:** I told you it would take some twists. Now if I could only get some reviews. I'm trying to update every night. Right now I am swamped with HW so I have to do that first. Hope to get new reviews. Thanx............. Hope to update soon.


	8. Tangled Lies

** Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the H.P. characters but the plot   
is mine. Have no money......dirt poor.....don't sue.  
  
**Summary:** Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts and he is  
plagued with nightmares. The odd thing is that Harry  
doesn't remember or didn't experience the  
memories. What's going on?  
  
** A/N:** Sorry it has taken so long for me to post. I t took me  
for me to come up with ideas. It is so not easy to bring  
someone back from the dead. I am loving all the reviews.  
For awhile I thought no one was reading it. Your  
questions will be answered ........ eventually. Hope you  
like. (P.S. There is a section in here about the prophecy...  
It is the same as the story but the knowledge about it is  
Different from the story, on purpose, so don't yell at me  
For it, thanx.)

* * *

**Ch.8 (Tangled Lies)  
**  
A familiar face stood before Harry. His eyes a pasty blue, ever  
changed after death. His hair still as black and straggly as the  
first time Harry had met his godfather.  
  
He wasn't like the spirits Harry had seen floating, or haunting,  
around Hogwarts. He looked as if he had never been struck be an  
_'unforgivable' spell_. He looked like he was solid. He was human.  
  
"How....you were.....I watched you die." Harry stammered in   
between a state of shock and non-believing. "You're not.... not real.   
This is just a mirage." Harry let tears fall silently as he stared into the  
blue eyes that could not have belonged to Sirius.  
  
"I am no mirage." He spoke softly, just above a whisper. "Your cries  
and actions called me here."  
  
"Where were you when I called through the mirror? Where were you when  
I wished for you to be alive? Why now...... Why now?" Harry's voice was  
separated between heavy, sparatic breathing and his efforts to choke  
back the little amount of tears he had left.  
  
"Harry, listen for a minute." Sirius continued speaking in a soft  
voice. "Something brought me here......... the only answer is that  
something drastic has happened to you."  
  
"The only thing drastic that has happened was you dying and leaving me  
here alone. Other than that, I'm absolutely perfect." Harry's voice  
echoed around him.  
  
Sirius had the same look, mixed of fear and worry, which Ron and  
Hermione had sported the morning before.  
  
"Harry, if I am to be standing here, something isn't right with  
you." Sirius took a step towards Harry but, much to his shock, Harry  
backed up instead of embracing him. Sirius is caught slightly off  
guard but doesn't think much of it. "Harry, why do you not look at  
me? With only a quick glance your eyes have not left the ground  
before you."  
  
Harry looked up and stared into his godfather's eyes. Sirius  
saw Harry's eyes but could not believe his own. He knew why he had  
been called from eternal peace. He had to stop the ticking clock  
inside Harry or a prophecy would become true.

* * *

_** 16 years before...............**_  
  
_ "James, why do you doubt what I say? Have I ever lied to you?"  
  
"No, but, I can't believe that our child could be a holder of two  
separate fates." James lowered his head then looked into the emerald  
eyes of his beautiful wife, Lily.  
  
"Sirius, where did you hear such far-fetched stories?" He asked  
his best friend and soon to be godfather of his child.  
  
_ _ "Dumbledore and a psychic friend of his. But it is true that  
your child and one other hold these two fates within grasp."  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord  
approaches........Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the  
seventh month dies.....And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, But  
he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not..... And either must die  
at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other  
survives......The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be  
born as the seventh month dies..."  
_  
_ But that is not the only one having been predicted.  
  
"The birth of the child who has the power to defeat the Dark  
Lord draws near. But this child shall not only be the one to rise  
against the Dark Lord shall also fall victim to magic himself.  
Containing a spark within that cannot awaken unless guilt flows  
through the child's blood. The Dark Lord shall mark his equal and  
will choose between two of his greatest foes without knowledge of the  
consequences of his actions..."  
_  
_"The similarities are small but important between these two  
prophecies. But the real devastation is the one fact that remains  
unaltered." Sirius stopped for a sec and let silence seek in.  
"Neither can live while the other survives..."  
  
"You said there is another child who fits this description."  
Lily looked hopeful that Sirius could find a loophole in this but he  
could not._  
  
_ "Yes, one, but no one knows who it is. Your baby was not even  
named but the facts fit and we just put them together."  
  
James wrapped his arm around his wife and comforts her. "Honey, our  
boy shall be a normal wizard and will not be the child in these silly  
stories." He smiled at her trying to lighten the mood. This didn't  
help much but it was something._  
  
_** 3 months later......  
**_  
_ "Sirius, we want you to be our secret keeper. The Dark Lord has it  
out for us and we need to go into hiding. Do this for me padfoot,  
please?"  
  
"Not me, He would suspect that. Have Wormtail be your secret keeper.  
He won't expect that." He padded his friends on the back and kissed  
his godson on the once unscarred forehead.  
  
"If you insist. I hope to see you soon." James gave Sirius a hug  
then wraps his arms around his family.  
  
"Same to you, Prongs." He waved goodbye to his friends for the last  
time._  
  
_**Present..........**_  
  
"Harry, come sit with me." He motioned for Harry to sit next to him  
by the lake.  
  
"Harry, you're more powerful than you think."  
  
"Your point." He replied.  
  
"You really have changed. What happened to the caring, brave, and  
loyal wizard I met 3 years ago?" Sirius looked tearful as Harry  
responded.  
  
"He died with the two it took to the grave." Harry smiled void of  
emotion.  
  
"I came to warn you to watch your ways or you may end up hurting those  
closest to you." He got to his feet and braced Harry in a hug before  
any resistance could be made.  
  
"Goodbye," He whispered in his ear.  
  
The fire that brought him to life reappeared to take him back to  
death. They swallowed him. As quick as he appeared, even quicker was  
he gone.  
  
But not just one spirit had been conjured, or escaped, tonight.  
Another moved through the night like a summer breeze. Merging with  
the first, and most powerful, being in sight.  
  
It wasn't Dumbledore, and the spirit didn't seek out Voldemort, it  
merged with an unprepared and unsuspecting  
  
** HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!!!!**

* * *

**A/N:** Hope this chapter wasn't to confusing. This was mostly  
Flashback but it was important. Hoping for more reviews. 


	9. Stranger By Sonura

**

* * *

**

**** **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the H.P. characters but the plot is mine. Have  
no money......dirt poor.....don't sue.  
  
**Summary:** Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts and he is plagued  
with nightmares. The odd thing is that Harry doesn't remember or  
didn't experience the memories. What's going on?

**A/N:** This was even harder than the last. It might be a little confusing but I'll try to keep it simple as can be. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. To those who do read it........ I am trying to make this one a long chapter.

* * *

**Ch.9 (Stranger By Sonura)**  
  
Harry sat silently by the ponds edge. He was thinking about Sirius and what he had done. He had dreamed of Sirius showing up one day and proving everyone wrong. That he hadn't fallen at the wrath of Bellatrix and her unforgivable curse. 'Was he really here? Did he say something was wrong and I just blew him off?' Questions raced through his head as if it was a race track and he could never keep one thought for too long. Each time he questioned what he did or said he dismissed it with an endless amount of excuses that somehow corrected what had already happened.  
  
He slowly reached his feet and turned from his reflection in the moonlit water. He decided it was better to head back now before he grabbed a detention or endless badgering from Hermione on where he had gone.  
  
Lately, Harry felt disconnected. Like he was a lose wire in the connection he held with his friends. He felt normal, well, except the monstrous nightmares that plagued him.  
  
He had found a temporary solution but not a comfortable one. A spell he had found allowed dreamless nights but he couldn't use it. For every dream he missed, it came to life. So he had to stick with a potion he would make in the girls' lavatory after dinner hours. He would sleep easy only to wake up to unbearable amounts of pain. Most of it was directed to his head and take refugee in his scar. Harry had begun to believe that it was not the potion that was creating the pain but the trapped dreams. Each time he took the potion, all it did was suppress them. Eventually they would have to escape. One way or the other.  
  
He made it about halfway past Hagrid's Hut when everything went black. He could feel his eyelids dropping, his knees becoming weak, and he couldn't move his arms. It was as if he could no longer keep going. His body was almost dying on him. 'What the....' Harry couldn't finish his thought before all he knew was gone.  
  
"This body......It's not like mine. It's a guy." Staring down at the body she lifted the arms and examined the hands. Brought them to his face and move them around. "His face is soft but his hands are hard as if they've fought a thousand wars."  
  
Sonura, a spirit dead since Merlin's time, has come to rest inside Harry Potter. She has waited, unwillingly, for a body that could house her spirit and not kill the original host. Wishing, until the end of time, that she could move on, if it weren't for a curse.  
  
Sonura, inside of Harry's body, was overwhelmed by powerful memories. Both hers, which she did not want to relive, and the young boy's she now controlled.  
  
**_Past........_**  
  
_Centuries back, in a time of great wizards, was a small child. Orphaned by witchcraft and angered by life, she wandered town to town looking for something to fill the void within. It took many years but eventually she found a place to seek a burning desire of revenge and a home. She became Merlin's assistant.  
  
True, she hated magic, but she was a half-breed, or mudblood to most, but what better way to take revenge than with the one thing that destroyed her world.  
  
A great deal of her memories overlapped with this boy's because he went through much of her life only to a great more extent and pain.  
  
Batting her eyelashes, mixed with charm, and a dash of pity gave her a free ticket to an apprenticeship. All she had to do was work for her keep. Slowly, through the years, she learned countless spells and was a potential danger to anyone who crossed her path. Only 19 years old and already was able to at least attempt what Merlin could do.  
  
But even if nothing she learned had stuck with her, there was one thing that melted the ice around her heart. It was something Merlin had said that she would never forget. Even after a 100 years of death.  
  
**"Sonura, please remember what I am to say and it may just save you one day. Magic always has two sides. Neither is it good nor evil but within. A spark is contained within every witch and/or wizard that fuels emotions. The more rage you carry, the more blackened your soul becomes. But for every spot of love or sacrifice you show, your soul becomes pure and your magic increases to 3x as much. This is why darkness shall never prevail over light. Never forget or you too could perish at evil's door." Merlin's word echoed through her. Never had he been more right and more wrong at the same time.  
**  
She had grown to love Merlin like a father, much like Harry had become so fond of Sirius. He treated her as both a daughter and an apprentice and because of this love it brought Sonura to an early, undeserved end.  
  
Working one morning on a disarming potion, Sonura was caught off guard by a man who exited from the woods. His face deep red with anger that seemed unjustifiable.  
  
She asked him what was wrong but his only answer was bringing his wand up to eye-level. It wasn't pointed at her but at Merlin. He was not mad at her but at something he had done.  
  
"You were supposed to help her. She wasn't supposed to die." The man's voice choked up with tears and anger. "You didn't...... you didn't help her, you killed her."  
  
Sonura stared dead into his eyes and could see nothing to suggest he was lying but she knew Merlin and that wasn't him.  
  
"I'm gonna make you pay. I'll give you something even worse than death. I'll give you eternal waiting for someone with as much power as you." He spoke sinisterly but was saddened at the same time.  
  
'That could never happen........... only I pass him and that is because he taught me all he knew." Sonura thoughts dragged on as she watched this treachery unfold.  
  
"Eternalis non requiescere" The man shouted. Sonura watched as a purple and blue light sparked from his wand. She knew Merlin would not survive nor escape this treachery so she did the only thing she could. She dove and took the hit. The man was gone long before her body reached the ground but his face was burned into her mind.  
  
She watched her soul separate from the broken body beneath her and uttered one last thing to her mentor.  
  
"You were wrong. Light only triumphs over darkness with the sacrificing of many lives. Thank you."  
_  
**_Present..............._**  
  
She felt the body begin to wage war on her. It began twisting within and she was jolted from power. "Thank you" she thought and let Harry's soul take control. She knew it would not be an indefinite trade.  
  
Harry jerked awake but his body had become numb. He managed to lift himself and make it to the entrance of Hogwarts. All the time he clutched his side in pain.  
  
Not just pain but fear. Tonight was the Blue Moon and that meant only one thing. His suppressed nightmares would come charging into a battle Harry knew he would lose. Any Blue Moon or 2 months time triggered this and the Blue moon had come a month too early for him. He wished time could stand still and never would he have to face such damnable " He gasped and felt his body go cold and lose life. He just wished it was gone but these demons had just begun to torment him.  
  
His breath a steel blue, his eyes glossed over, and each tear froze before it hit the ground. "No, not........" He started but silence over took Harry and the merging of the two souls had begun deep within Harry. He had no idea of anyone but himself residing inside.  
  
Electricity surged through him. Surrounded by darkness, he had no where to escape to. His wand flew from his hand and hovered near him. Harry lifted unconsciously off the ground, hanging mid-air, as he had done it before. But something was different. A blue and silver whirlwind swallowed him and exploded with power. Harry separated from his body.  
  
Two souls emerged from the lifeless body now on the ground and the true battle began. Both spirits held enough power to fight to the death. The only problem is both would end up dead. Harry had no idea who the spirit was and he figured it was safer to back away from it slowly. As if it were his mirror image, the spirit did the same.  
  
It probably would have worked if not for one unexpected and undesired surprise. They had been enclosed in a spiritual shell made from their power and life force. Electricity brought him back to reality, or so to speak. Being a soul, trapped and clueless, is not quite the reality he wished to see.  
  
The electricity sent a shock through them both and helped Harry get a clear vision of the phantom that had materialized before him. A white aura surrounded this ghost and his eyes fell upon a young lady.  
  
She seemed only a few years older than Harry as he watched the light radiate her skin. She had wispy, blonde hair that trailed down to her waist and the most gorgeous pink eyes he had ever seen. She was definitely a beauty.  
  
'Wow' his mind screamed. 'If only I knew where she came from' "Who are you?" he mouthed but no sound came out.  
  
Harry moved closer to her and she to him. Their gazes never faltering. Stopping within arms length of each other she reached out. Together their fingertips touched, one by one. The instant they connected they repelled each other backwards. Harry returned to his body in a swirl of light, which contained himself and her.  
  
He sat up, cautiously, but as soon as he moved his arms, to get up, the entrance, from the Quidditch Pitch to Hogwarts, exploded in a confined space of glory. The old grey brick crumbled and dropped hard and fast. Harry was caught off guard and was unable to get out of the way quick enough. His legs became trapped beneath the rubble. As exhaustion and pain brought him to the brink of unconsciousness, he involuntarily yelled a spell that meant nothing to him but everything to **HER.  
  
"Eternalis non requiescere"** The words drilled in to the little amount of wall left and Harry gave in to darkness.  
  
The wee hours had come and gone yet n still no one knew where Harry was. It wasn't until breakfast that Ron found him. Even that was by pure accident. He had just finished a fight with Malfoy for calling Hermione a mudblood yet again. He had stalked off with Hermione on his heels when he saw the wreckage and ran to see what had happened. Much to his horror he found his best mate underneath it all.  
  
"Bloody Hell. 'mione go get help and make it fast." Ron screamed  
  
"What is it?" she asked as she reached Ron's side.  
  
"No, you go get help. I can start trying to get stuff off him." She stated trying to stay calm. It was a heinous sight seeing her friend trapped and facing the possibility that he was not alive under the wreckage.  
  
Ron didn't even try to argue with her. He took off to find a professor that could help. The students who heard the commotion gathered around but they did very little to help. Much to the surprise of everyone, Draco Malfoy was the only one to step forward and help. He didn't say anything, looked no one in the face, and just did what ever came to mind he thought would help. If that was not a big enough shock, he had showed up alone. Hermione was too worried about Harry to object but thought it a little odd on both accounts. She didn't know where his goons were and frankly, right now, she couldn't care less.  
  
Only a couple minutes after Ron left, he returned with Professors Snape and Flitwick behind him. By now Hermione and Draco had gotten the bricks off him. Putting down the last set of hovering bricks, Hermione rushed down to Harry's colorless, still body. Professor Flitwick knelt down, grabbed Harry's wrist, and was relieved to find a faint, staggering pulse.  
  
Frantically, the teachers hurried Harry to the health room, only allowing Ron and Hermione in to see him. News spread of what had happened and the fear level amongst students began to rise. Rumors flew about who could have done this but no one really knew. You-Know-Who was the one everyone believed to have done. The thought of another attack so close only brought more anxiety and alarm than needed. But of all the rumors, No one guessed it had actually been the result of one of their own.  
  
Madam Pomfrey tried everything to try and jump start Harry. She was able to stabilize his pulse but he was gone. Laying in a coma, the only thing anyone could do was wait. It was up to Harry to come through this. She fixed his broken bones but he would still have some nasty bruises when he awoke.  
  
Dumbledore tried to calm the teachers and keep as much of this under wraps as possible. Unfortunately, having an entrance way in ruins was not something that escaped the students' minds. As everyone brainstormed possible theories, Ron and Hermione sat together by Harry's side. They talked to him, cried for him, and just hoped that he would wake up soon. They were more afraid of him dying that he was. They figured it was you-Know-Who and they just hoped that he would survive this attack as he had some many times before.  
  
"Mione, we have to go back to the tower." Ron ran his hand across Hermione's cheeks to rid them of so many warm tears.  
  
"No, We can't leave him." She whispered in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Dumbledore said we needed to get rest for classes tomorrow. Come on." Ron stood up and held out his hand to Hermione. She accepted knowing he was right and they headed for the door. Ron looked back at his best mate one more time and headed out of the infirmary, back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry had no change in status after a long week. He was still quiet with no movement. Ron and Hermione came as much as they could and with each passing day their fear grew bigger. On night, after they had gone to bed, they were not his only guests. Another boy came to visit him. It may have taken him a week to show up but most figured that would be the last place, in Muggle and the Magical world, where he would show up. Oddly, he felt he had to be there.  
  
Draco sat at Harry's side and just stared at his motionless foe. He felt sorry for Harry but he was still trying to figure out why. Since the day they met, they despised each other and never gave it a second thought. They would go out of the way to get the other in trouble or intimidate each other with insults and duels. But today, all Draco saw was a helpless boy. That was, until, Draco triggered his awakening.  
  
Harry jolted awake with no provocation or action by Malfoy. Only he wasn't himself. Malfoy couldn't place it but he was definitely not his normal, tongue-biting self.  
  
At first, Harry didn't even notice Draco. Draco tried to slip away without being noticed but that didn't work. The minute he began to move, Harry's head shot to his direction.  
  
Harry's face was covered in pure shock and disgust. But the way he stared at Draco crept him out and it was almost as if Draco was a total stranger and not his school foe.  
  
"You" Harry screamed at Draco for what seemed like no reason at all. It seemed to come from nowhere.  
  
"What are you talking about Potter?" Draco was lost to what was going on.  
  
"You killed me...... I've waited 100 years to get you!!" Harry jumped off his bed causing Draco to fall out of his chair. He moved backwards, trying to get away, but Harry waved his hand and the infirmary door shut with a bang.  
  
"You cursed me and you're gonna pay." It was clear Sonura was in charge of Harry's body, unrevealed to anyone else, but she could barely control the amount of magic inside this teenage boy. So she resorted to the next best thing. Mortal fist fights.  
  
Harry stepped forward, faced Draco, and hit him square in the face. He had one hell of a shiner thanks to her.  
  
"No......I won't let go until he dies....." Harry said to no one. Sonura had been a powerful witch in life but after death she was like any other soul. This boy was determined to kick her out but she would fight him to a second death. Harry's soul finally wrestled back control and couldn't remember any of what happened.  
  
Draco looked at him with true fear in his eyes. Harry stepped down to help him but Draco just slapped his hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me you psycho." He spit at Harry and reached his feet. He ran out the door you'd think someone had lit a fire beneath his feet.  
  
"What was that about?" He said calm yet confused. He couldn't really see where he was but he had a sense he had done something to land back in the infirmary, for two reasons. His whole body ached like it had been hit with the Knight Bus and the fact that he couldn't recall anything from the last week or so. So he laid down for, what he knew would be, an unrestful sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope this chapter was long enough for everybody. Sorry it took so long to post but I've been workin on this for 5 days and now I have finished. I am working on chapter 10 as we speak. I'm still hopin for more reviews so I know if it is good or not. If people don't like it then I might pull it.......(Just kidding, I know some of you are having heart attacks right now so I'll stop.) I'll update as soon as possible. Thanx ahead a times for reviews. 


	10. Fall From Grace

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the H.P. characters but the plot is mine. Have  
no money......dirt poor.....don't sue.  
  
**Summary:** Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts and he is plagued  
with nightmares. The odd thing is that Harry doesn't remember or  
didn't experience the memories. What's going on?

**A/N: **This chapter is pretty in depth too but with a little bit of humor to keep you, the reader, from dying from suspense or something. LOL. Hope you like this. I am here to please. Sorry it takes me so long to post but this story is taking off so I am trying to figure out exactly what is gonna happen. Thanx for being patient.

Thanks for the reviews. Woohoo...I broke the 10 mark. LoL...I hope I get more reviews or I might have to pull this. Much Love to my reviewers. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Fall From Grace (Ch.10)**

Harry woke up to find no one by his side...... He couldn't remember much but what he could remember brought a smile to his face. I decked Malfoy he thought. Why did I do that though? He questioned silently but it didn't matter much to him. There were enough reasons even if he didn't know which one it was that caused him to do it.

He figured he better get up but he couldn't. His whole body ached like he had been trampled by a thousand Hippogriffs. Harry decided it was probably better to just stay there until he found someone to tell him what was going on.

Next thing Harry knew he got a surprise guest. Dobby appeared out of nowhere. Harry figured he'd pretend to sleep and hope Dobby would go away. True, he wanted someone to tell him what was going on but he wasn't in the mood to deal with Dobby and his self discipline.

Dobby stepped up to replace the flowers on Harry's bed-side table. He looked down and replaced the flowers. "Dobby happy Harry Potter better, sir." Dobby smiled "Can me get you anything?"

"No Dobby that ok. But could you please go get Ron. If he's with Hermione tell her not to come. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir. I will do that. Me hurry now." Dobby said as he stepped off the table and darted out of the room.

Good, he's gone Harry thought but I am glad he went to get Ron Harry sighed and focused his mind on his book. The one back in Gryffindor tower. "I want Quidditch through the Ages." He answered himself and the book appeared in his hand. He opened the book and began flipping to the pages until he found something interesting. He tried to read but his mind just wandered in and out of reality. He had a vague sense that something was different but he couldn't figure out exactly what it was.

Ron came into the infirmary later that day, after classes. He walked in and seemed shock to see Harry awake. Why Harry thought I just got in here last night. "Hey Ron, What's going on? You can close your jaw now. You don't want any bugs to get in." Harry laughed but Ron just closed his jaw and came up to Harry. He pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"Do you really not know why I walked in here shocked?" Ron asked anxiously waiting an answer.

"No, why?"

"Harry, we've been really worried about you." Ron stared into Harry's eyes but couldn't help breaking the line of vision. Those eyes scared him out of his wits and reminded him of a terror he wished never to relive.

_**Flashback........... **_

_It was during the summer after their 4th year. Harry had been sent back to the Dursley's house and he loathed them. Then again who wouldn't? Harry would send Ron secret letters every couple days, without the Dursley's permission, to complain and talk about how he was gonna leave them forever when he could live safely with Snuffles. Ron would tell of Fred and George's latest creations and how much havoc they had been causing. _

_Ron looked forward to these letters because he figured it was the only way he could help Harry and keep him from doing something drastic. Cedric's death had brought Harry to the edge and Ron tried desperately to keep him sane. Hermione tried too but Ron knew him better and just told her to give him space._

_No one knew about the letters for two reasons. One was for safety and the second was because it was a secret between best mates and that was something they both agreed was important to them but nothing that the others needed to know about. I mean, the infamous Harry Potter had to have some privacy._

_Ron received a letter in the mail. Errol had once again flown into the window but Ron didn't really care. He just wanted that letter. Harry hadn't written in a couple weeks. He wasn't exactly worried that something bad had happened but more that the Dursely's found out what was happening. _

_Ron grabbed the letter and opened it like it was of official importance, which to him it was, and made his way to his bed as he unrolled the parchment and began to read._

**Ron,**

**I'm sorry I haven't written. The Dursley's were beginning to notice Hedwig going out every night so I couldn't take a chance with a letter. I made up an excuse about her needing fresh air, which isn't a total lie, and just waited for them to forget about it. I hate it here. I want to leave and that is what I am doing. I figured I better write you before you got worried; then again it might be too late for that. I do need to give you something so I want you to do me a favor. Meet me in Hogsmeade in three hours. Please come alone and don't tell where you are going. If you have to lie then do. I know I'm asking a lot but just remember what you promised to me. 'Anything said between us is a secret, stays a secret and we take it to our grave.' I hope you come.**

**Your friend,**

**Harry Potter**

_Ron thought nothing of it at the time but when he looks back on it, which is rare to never if possible, the letter was not like Harry's prior letters. For one thing, Ron had made a promise but those were not the exact words and Harry knew it by heart. Another thing was the fact that Harry signed it as 'Your Friend, Harry Potter'. Harry never used his full name in letters signatures and both of them referred to each other as their 'Best Mates.' At the time, Ron figured Harry had been in a Hurry and he had to get out of the house fast if he was gonna make it to Hogsmeade on time._

_Ron left a note for his parents so they wouldn't worry. All it said was not to worry and that he had gone for a walk. He didn't like lying to his parent but he had to. He knew he would be in deep trouble when he got back but he was willing to take that for his Best Friend. _

_Ron knew he would never make it on time if he didn't do the one thing that could get him grounded indefinitely. He took the electric scooter. The one Mr. Weasley bought to replace the car he had destroyed. Ron wasn't a big fan of this scooter because it was bright pink. He still couldn't figure out why his dad had chosen it. But this was super important. He didn't know what excuse he would use but that didn't matter. He didn't want Harry to run off and disappear. It was too dangerous and, in his opinion, incredibly stupid._

_He left in a hurry but he didn't realize Fred and George woke up and watched him leave in haste. Ron flew faster than Harry in a Quidditch match. He was scared. He had no idea what he would do or any way to talk Harry out of leaving. What was he going to do? He would do what ever was possible but what that was was still unclear. _

_He made it to Hogsmeade with time to spare. It was pitch dark and Harry was no where to be seen. He walked off the road and sat down in a patch of grass to wait. It wasn't long before he heard someone lurking around but it was so dark it was impossible to tell who it was._

"_Harry? Why are you back there?" Ron stood as he spoke and chills went down his back when he heard the reply._

"_So nice of you to come." The voice of Wormtail haunted around him. It kept moving and kept talking. "Ronald Weasley," He taunted "Rushing to the aid of his friends and making a big mistake."_

"_Where's Harry? What did you do to him you bastard?" Ron screamed though his throat was getting tighter with each word. _

"_Harry was never here. He never responded to that nice letter you wrote him. By now he probably thinks you hate him. Some nice touches and hitting a few nerves can do that. Loyal until the end. Yours shall be tonight. Without friends, the great Harry Potter," he spat Harry's name with pure disgust. "will be no more and the Dark Lord will be free to reign again."_

"_You wish." Ron pulled his wand out and pointed toward the darkness. He was scared out of his wits and no one knew where he was. He would fight this coward to the end. Whether it was his or not. _

"_Avada Kadarva." Ron heard from behind him. A green light shot out of the darkness and he hit the ground just in time for it to miss. "You know," the voice was moving and Ron let his eyes try to find it; "that almost seems too easy to kill you like that. Torcher seems a lot better." Before Ron could move the Crucio spell hit him full force. You could hear each agonizing scream but he held himself up. He would not lose. "Now that's more like it."_

"_Come out you bloody coward." He really didn't want him to come out or even be there but it was better than being blind. _

"_Leave him alone." The voice of the twins came out of the darkness, joined by one Remus Lupin. "Leave before we kill you ourselves." Ron had collapsed from pain by now and he was hit with one more Crucio before all was quiet and the three hovered around him. _

"_How...you...I...didn't..." Ron spoke quietly, questioning there presence but thanking them all at once._

"_The clock said danger." Fred said as George picked him up. "You know, mom's gonna kill ya." _

"_Ya,"_

"_I could hear you and smell the fear. It's a gift."_

"_Thanks."_

_After that, Ron was taken home and he explained everything. No one ever really talked about it and his mom kept a close eye on him. Hermione, Ginny, and even Harry had no idea about it. It took some talking and stretching of the truth, to explain the hatred in the letters but he managed it and tried everyday to forget it. He had nightmares the first few weeks after it but they had calmed down. Until he had seen Harry lately. Everything was bringing back unwanted memories and there was nothing he could do. _

_**Flashback Ends.....**_

"Why?" Harry spoke curiously "I just came in here last night but I don't remember why."

Ron shook off the shudder crawling down his back and began talking. "Harry, answer this, can you stand? Can you move your legs?" Ron asked concerned about the reason Harry thought it had only been a day.

"No and yes. I woke up sore but I couldn't figure out what possibly could have happened." Harry was surprised Ron knew he was hurt. He hadn't talked to Madam Pomfrey lately, or so he remembered, but maybe he knew what had happened.

"Ok, Harry...." Ron paused for a sec. "I better tell you this from the beginning."

Ron explained about the condition he was found, the words on the wall, and that Harry had been out all week.

Harry just sat there in shock about what he was hearing. There was no way he couldn't remember this. At least Ron was here.

"Harry, can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure."

"When Dobby found me, he told me that you wanted me and refused to see Hermione. Why is that?" Ron asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I don't want to see her. Its that simple." Harry shrugged and looked away from Ron. He felt bad but told the truth.

"She dug you out of that pile, she visited you with me every night, and she has been crying none stop hoping you get well, and you don't want to see her." Ron's voice wasn't screaming, like he wanted, but it got the point across.

"Look, I know she cares but I don't want to see her. So don't push it."

"You jerk. You have changed Harry James Potter. If you don't want to talk to her, I don't know if I want to talk to you." With that said, Ron had turned his back on Harry and walked out fuming.

Harry was left, sitting on the bed, with nothing to keep him company but and old book and the sunlight outside. He would have gone flying, to think it all through, if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't walk.

_**Meanwhile, **_

Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room with tears forming in his eyes. _'I WILL NOT CRY...' he told himself. 'I am to mad...no' _True, Ron was pissed but he was still hurt. What had happened to Harry? Better yet, Malfoy? Ron thought about it and it puzzled him even more. Draco hadn't said a word to them all week and Harry was being cruel. Something was messed up. But what?

Indeed, something was different. Harry, possessed by a witch's soul, had now forgotten where his loyalties lie. Draco, unsure why, was now so quiet and to himself. He was ruthless, to everyone but Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Sorry, that's all I've got. I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter has a lot more comedy. Here's a preview. Hope you like. Review and tell me. Peace out.

"Come here, sexy" The last word full of want.

"What are you doing?" A Shaken up Draco stuttered out as the advances came closer.

"Getting what I want." Harry, over taken by Sonura, whispered into Draco's ear as the poor blonde was cornered.


	11. Caught Amidst the Dark

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the H.P. characters but the plot is mine. Have  
no money......dirt poor.....don't sue.  
  
**Summary:** Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts and he is plagued with nightmares. He also gets a surprise visit from some old and unknown souls. Friend or Foe. Who Knows? What's going on? R/R to find out.

**A/N:** I really don't know where I am going with this....but there is some comic relief. Mind you, everything has to do with the plot but some of it is just for fun. I keep thinking of what I could possibly do so here goes. Hope you like. BTW....I am unsure if there will be any slash pairings so be aware....and prepared. Just in case.

Sorry to all you Ron fans.......It saddened me to put him through that hell but I had to... And anyone who doesn't like my little flashback cause it "Screws with the story" oh well. This is my fanfic so deal or don't read.

**HoofsTails Gal: **Thank you so much for your constant reviews. Sorry to hear about your story....I really liked it. So sry I haven't been updating super fast.......My small, itty bitty brain can't think that fast. If you got any helpful hints I'm open to them.....email or review...... Hope you enjoy along with the other readers. Thanx again.

_**And on with the show.**_

**

* * *

**

**Caught amidst the Dark (Ch. 11)**

"Bloody Hell." His fists flew against the wall letting the anger course through his entire body. He had been at it for hours. Dean had tried to reason with him but dared not to go back in. The hatred he harbored could be directed at anyone. No one dared to cross him right now. Well, Almost no one.

A sweet, bushy haired girl cautiously snuck into his room. She sat herself on his four poster bed without him even noticing her entrance. Holes littered the wall in front of him and the pieces lay trampled beneath his feet. He backed from the wall slightly to catch his breath. When he did this, she decided to let him know she was there. She took out her wand, worked her magic, and fixed the holes. This definitely caught his attention.

In one motion, he turned to catch her sight. She loved him, but her eyes were dazed in confusion. Why he had done this, why he hadn't said a word, or even why he didn't give a second thought to the fact that his hands were red with scratches and blood trickled down to pool on the floor. She couldn't read him and this scared her. No, this frightened her.

"Ron," She spoke softly, to show him she cared and hope he wouldn't fly off in a rage again.

He didn't respond. He only stood there, still caught in her gaze when he inched forward, toward the bed. He sat next to her and tears began to stream. He had held them in long enough. He didn't care that she saw his weakness or that he was in pain. He loved her but he knew he couldn't tell her what Harry had said. Though nothing horrible had been said, like Malfoy would, the subtlety and meaning was there. That was all he needed.

Ron wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. She meant everything to him and nothing would change that. Not even his Best Friend.

Hermione's first instinct was to ask what was wrong but she knew better. He would tell her when he needed to as long as she was there for him.

There they sat, in silence. The only thing heard was their breathing in perfect sync. Together they were strong. But soon that strength would be tested. Their love would have to learn to stand the test of time.

It was nearly an hour before anyone said anything. They were peaceful together and all their fears and doubts washed away when he was with her and she with him.

"'Mione, I'm sorry." He said through choked up tears.

"Shhh, there is nothing you have to apologize for."

"Yes, there is. Harry and I got into a fight and I don't know what to do." Ron spoke slowly trying to even his breath.

"It had to be something. Do you want to talk about it?" She spoke carefully trying to get it out of him without upsetting anything else.

"When Harry woke up he asked for me, but not for you. So I asked him why and he kept avoiding the question. Then I yelled at him about how much you cared and left. I haven't said a word to him since." Ron said; relief shown like the weight of the world had been taken off his shoulders.

"Look you and Harry have been best friends since you came here. You two are like brothers. There is no way I will let you break that up because of me. I am not hurt that he didn't ask for me. I knew he would ask for you and I'll go see him later. Right now, you need to work this out." Hermione finished and started humming a beautiful song.

"Hermione, what is that you are humming."

"Just a childhood song my mother used to sing to me each night. Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just so pretty I could see how it reminds people of you."

Hermione just smiled and continued until lunch rolled around and they got up to go eat. Nobody questioned how Hermione got Ron to stop or why Ron had done it in the first place. They figured that whatever it was had been resolved and the day was too good to waste.

**_Meanwhile, In the Slytherin Common Room......_**

Draco and Blaise were alone in the common room. Yelling could be heard through the entire room but only those two remained. Everyone else shot out of the room at lunch time and only Blaise had stayed back.

"Draco, what has gotten into you? You're goin' soft aren't ya?" Blaise yelled accusingly.

"How dare you challenge me! What gives you the right..." Draco was cut off mid-sentence.

"Don't even give me that high and mighty Malfoy shit. I haven't seen you say one cruel, let alone anything, to weasel, mudblood, or Potter. You're going soft and that's that." Blaise was right and they both knew it. But neither would be defeated in the argument. Neither would lose.

They had been friends for as long as they could remember. They had grown up together, which is no surprise. They knew each other like themselves but both were stubborn and both refused to be wrong.

"You're wrong," Draco couldn't think of what to say after that. He hated to be out witted by Blaise so he smirked and that got the point across.

"Whatever you say." Blaise returned an equally sinister smirk and the two came two a silent agreement. They chose not to talk about it anymore and decided to skip lunch.

Blaise walked off to meet some of the other Slytherins and Draco stalked out the door. He decided the best thing he could do was go to the Quidditch Pitch. Flying was the best way to clear his head and blow off steam. This is exactly what he needed right now before he went and decked some 1st year. Which wasn't that bad of an idea either but he already had detention with McGonagall so he decided on his first choice.

Flying helped him lose himself. The wind picked up around him and sent adrenaline pumping through his veins. The pure ecstasy of flying was enough to keep him up there forever. He had no cares in the world when he was alone in the air. It was only when his space was invaded that everything came crashing back at once and he took it out on the nearest living being.

Draco whipped around when he heard a 'whoosh' and was dumbstruck to find who was hovering right behind him. (**A/N**: Has anyone guessed.....well.....nope, it not him. hehe).

"Weasel, what in hell are you doing out here?"

"I have every right to be out here, Malfoy." Ron spat back at him with such venom that even Malfoy took a second thought about backing off.

"I'll ask you once to leave." Draco said but before he could finish his insult he came face to face with a wand. This time it wasn't Weasley or Granger. It was Harry.

"Potter? How did you get out of the infirmary? You were near dead not even a week ago." Draco was dumbfounded. He wanted to spit out insult after insult if only to spite Blaise but he couldn't find the words.

With a swift kick he was knocked off his broom and fell hard on the ground below. He nearly landed on another limp figure. That of Ronald Weasley.

"Bloody Hell." Draco whispered. The wind was knocked out of him and he was now scared. His body shook but he wouldn't admit the fear. _'If he can do that to Weasel, then what is he capable of against me. I'll face him. I'm not scared." _Draco half lied to himself.

"Get up," Harry said "you despicable creature."

Draco started to get up but half way there he felt a blow to his ribs. This didn't stop him but it definitely hurt. Draco got to feet and backed up a few steps before stopping and watching Harry. Harry was in as bad a shape as he had been when Draco helped dig him out of the rubble and yet he was walking, better yet, flying.

"Don't look so shocked. After all, I am the _'boy who lived'_." He smiled and Draco saw his chance. He went to reach for his wand but was cut short.

"**Expelliamus**," Harry yelled and grabbed Draco's wand when it came flying out of his robes. "You are at my mercy and right now, I don't have any for you. Move."

Draco was determined to stand his ground, even without a wand. But even with the over confidence he had, it was really beginning to waver. But Harry's next move was one even more shocking.

"Now, now, don't leave so soon." Harry cooed, his voice now full of something other than anger. "Come here, sexy" The last word full of want.

"What are you doing?" A Shaken up Draco stuttered out as the advances came closer.

"Getting what I want." Harry, over taken by Sonura, whispered into Draco's ear as the poor blonde was cornered against the bleachers.

Draco decided to resort to the only thing he could think of. As much as it pained him just thinking about it, he kicked Harry in the family jewels. (**A/N**: Ouch. I mean seriously but I don't blame him.)

"What the....." Draco watched Harry drop. For some reason, he grabbed Ron and then ran. He got out of there as fast as he could. Through the doors to Hogwarts, up the stairs, and to the infirmary. He was relieved to see no one in there. He left Ron on the nearest bed with a note that said he fell off his broom.

Draco walked out the door, still panting. He leaned up against the wall and slid down to the floor. His knees had given in to pain and his mind was numb from everything. Inside he was trying to sort everything out.

'_What has happened to Harry?'_

'_First name basis is it now?'_

'_No, I mean, oh shut it.'_

'_Hey, you started it.'_

'_Harry bloody Potter just tried to kill me then hit on me.'_

'_Ya, but he was acting weird.'_

'_So...except he did call himself **the boy who lived**. He hates that._

'_You would know wouldn't you?' _

_**Back to Reality....**_

Harry still lay on the Quidditch Pitch, shocked and in pain. Sonura had taken Harry over several hours ago or this poor boy would still be in bed, in pain, and unable to do a damn thing.

'_I almost had him...' _She said to no one in particular.

'_Who are you? Why are you inside me or more like how?'_

'_What? How are you aware of me?' _

'_Well, for one thing, I can see what you are doing, I just can't stop it. Also, I would never ever call myself the boy who lived or EVER hit on Malfoy. Ewww. Plus, I still remember our first encounter. I saw you then, before I passed out." _Harry's soul spoke to her and she seemed bound to respond to him.

'_You don't know who you are dealing with.' _

'_You're right, but I know you are definitely mental and desperate to take over a teenager's body. Now give me my body back.'_ With that Harry put all his might into kicking her out of power and wishing himself back to the infirmary. With one last thought, he apparated Draco's wand back into the Slytherin's bedroom. There it should rest, on his pillow, until its master's return.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**Wow, I finally updated. Apologies to all, but I hope the chapter made up for it. I still am undecided on whether it will end up slash so tell me what you think in your reviews. I am off, to work on another chapter or fanfic of mine where I shall await reviews. Much love for reading.......


	12. Slytherin Showdown

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the H.P. characters but the plot is mine. Have no money......dirt poor.....don't sue.

**Summary:** Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts and he is plagued with nightmares. He also gets a surprise visit from some old and unknown souls. Friend or Foe. Who Knows? What's going on? R/R to find out.

**A/N: **This chapter is going to spend a little more time on the background characters. I'm not sure exactly where this will go but I guarantee if you read closely you'll get some ideas for what will happen in later chapters. This chapter is meant as a break from the darkness in this story. It's a little bit of a fluff but it has to be. So don't yell at me. I am loving the reviews. It keeps me going. Hope this is suitable cause I am trying to make up for taking soooo long on my updates. So here goes nothin'....

**Slytherin Showdown (ch.12)**

_**Ginny's POV**_

'_He is so cute......but how can I tell anyone? He is a Slytherin and a whole year older than me.' _Ginny sat in the Great Hall gazing dreamily at the Slytherin table. It wasn't until she felt a hit on her shoulder that she even realized Dean had been talking to her.

"What was that? Sorry, I got distracted." Ginny said; her voice full of guilt.

"I asked you what was so fascinating over at the Slytherin table that has kept your attention for almost a half an hour." Dean smiled slightly when Ginny looked at him trying to find an excuse.

'_He saw, do you think he knows? No, he can't...What am I gonna say? Keep it cool.'_

"It was nothing really. Just some kids playing pranks." Ginny smiled and pulled her hair wand out of her hair. It fell hap-hazardly on her shoulders as she stood, catching everyone's attention. "Now, if you don't mind, I am headed up to the common room for some piece and quiet." With that, she turned and walked seductively out of the Great Hall. Her hips swinging side to side in an over exaggerated way, which left a speechless Dean unable to tear his eyes from her.

She walked off to her dorm, only to find the room empty. At this, she was relieved. There was only one thing on her mind right now and it definitely didn't involve her friends.

She pulled out her notebook. It was locked with several spells and held her innermost thoughts and secrets. Well, in truth, most of the pages were filled with drawings and thoughts of her crush. For several years, everyone thought it was Harry. The more she dated or swore it wasn't him, the more they believed it was. She couldn't escape it. The only truth to it was that for a short time in her first year, she had had a crush on him but that was it. (**A/N: **who wouldn't when they save your life from a memory and giant snake...I know I'd like him to....maybe just a little. But that's just me). With him being best friends with Ron, it made him more like a brother.

Ginny really wanted to date the guy she had had a crush on for as long as she'd been at Hogwarts. But that wouldn't happen. He was in Ron's year and a Slytherin none the less. But she did get a kick out of the thought of how mental Ron would be if she dated him. He would go ballistic and probably hurt himself in the process but it would still be funny. Yep, Fred and George would probably think it was pretty interesting, but Ron would never approve of her dating Blaise Zabini.

_**Blaise's POV**_

Ginny's hasty and emphasized exit definitely caught his eye. But then again, she had caught his eye months ago. He really wondered why she had to be a Gryffindor. She would be much more suited for Slytherin, if only for him to date her.

He wasn't scared of her brothers or any Gryffindor for that matter, but after all the shit he has given Draco, he would never live it down.

'_Ya, but that wouldn't matter when you kissed her for the first time; or when you'd hold her in your arms.'_

'_But that will never happen.'_

'_No girl, or guy for that matter, can resist you. Go get what you want.'_

Blaise got to his feet and made some lame ass excuse as to why he had to leave but no one really paid any attention. He walked briskly through the doors and saw Ginny in the distance. She was already ¾ of the way to the Quidditch field. He darted out to the grounds and put his all in to catching up to her.

As he ran, his mind was racing. He couldn't figure out why because he had done this before. Mainly, he just dated people for kicks until he got bored with them. But this was different. He was actually worried that she would say no. I mean, she is a Weasley after all.

Blaise caught up to Ginny but when he tapped her shoulder, to get her attention, he got one hell of a surprise. Before he could get hello out of his mouth, she sent a high powered kick into his stomach. He was dropped like a stone.

Ginny made a quick turn around to see who had scared her. She was surprised and embarrassed (A/N: come on, that almost as bad as milk out your nose in front of a hott guy....lol....like I would know.) to see Blaise Zabini on the ground, holding his stomach. It would've been kind of funny if it wasn't for the fact that she liked him and that she had done that to him.

While he was on the ground, she straddled him and bent down to meet him at eye level. He sat up slowly and met her gaze. As hard as he tried, Blaise knew he was turning bright red.

"Need a hand?" Ginny said smiling. Inside she was terrified, embarrassed, happy, and a mix of so many other emotions.

"uhh...yea. But it might help if you got off my legs." Blaise replied. Rather smoothly if he said so himself.

"Oh"

She reached out her hand, but when he grabbed it, she went down instead of him going up. Ginny just kind of laughed and they began talking. It wasn't anything important or relevant but it was a start.

'_Why can't I think around her?'_

'_What do you think you're doing now?'_

'_That not what I mean. She is so beautiful, I am speechless.'_

'_That's a first.'_

'_Whatever'_

"Blaise...Blaise, did you hear me?"

"oh what, I'm sorry, your beauty mesmerized me." (**A/N: ** I know it's corny but I always fall for stupid lines and I just thought it would get some laughs.)

"I wanted to know if you would go flying with me."

"Sure."

**About 20 minutes later on the Quidditch Pitch.... **(**A/N: **It's only about a two minute walk but they took a detour or three...lol)

Blaise went over to the broom shed and grabbed his broom. When Ginny made her way over to the shed he locked it and stopped her.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because when you said ride with me I figured on the same broom. Allow me."

Ginny smiled as she climbed on behind him. She could smell his hair and feel the tight muscles, overlaying his chest, when her arms slid around him for a better grip. She felt safe with him and hoped he felt the same. She was not a shy child anymore that _all_ her brothers needed to protect. She was going to go after someone she liked despite her family's, well more like Ron's, wishes.

A/N: I know...I am so evil to leave you there but I had to get this posted cause I know a certain, well only, reviewer of mine was ready to kill me if I didn't...lol. Anyways, this is a fluff chappie so hope you like. Wait 'til you see what happens next. Hehehe


	13. Red Faced and Gone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the H.P. characters but the plot is mine. Have no money......dirt poor.....don't sue.

**Summary:** Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts and he is plagued with nightmares. He also gets a surprise visit from some old and unknown souls. Friend or Foe. Who Knows? What's going on? R/R to find out.

**A/N: **This chapter leads up to a lot for the next chapter so make sure you read carefully. I hope everyone likes and I apologize for taking so long. I challenge all you to review so I know if I need to pull this or not. Much love to my readers or reader… whichever. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 (Red Faced and Gone)**

Blaise slowed to a stop and let Ginny off the broom. He jumped off and took his broom to the shed with Ginny on his heels. He turned around after he finished, only to get pulled into a deep kiss from a certain red headed beauty.

Surprised at first, but soon his resistance was gone. A whimper of disappointment was heard when she pulled away for air.

"What was that for?" Blaise asked with a surprising amount of innocent.

"What, Never been on the receiving end." Ginny mouth turned to a semi-smile with a smirk mixed in. She turned and made the same exit she had made in the Great Hall.

As soon as Blaise snapped out of his hypnosis, he ran after her; Careful not to run up behind her again. He jogged until he stood next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Wait…please."

Ginny's head turned and her feet stopped in place. "Yes?" Curiosity was getting the best of her but she never expected what was next.

"Look, I know I am a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor but, well..." Blaise seemed to stutter and this wasn't like him.

"Yes?" Ginny sent him a warm smile that gave him the courage to finish what he was saying.

"Would you go out with me?" Blaise managed before fading off. (**A/N:** I know it's corny and OOC but I'm sorry. I think it is cute so it will happen this way. Don't hurt the author.)

Ginny smiled and acted like she had to think about it. As soon as she saw the light in his eyes start to dim she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a sweet kiss. He was surprised but soon opened his mouth to let her in. Their tongues fought for dominance and both felt like this was heaven. Each explored the other's mouth. There was nothing they couldn't feel. She felt Blaise moan in her mouth and she pulled back with a smirk on her face that would make even Malfoy proud.

"How's that for an answer?" She grinned slyly and turned to face her new boyfriend.

He smiled but she could here a slight murmur under his breath.

"What is it?" Hoping it wasn't her that had caused his rapid change of mood.

"Oh, nothing. I am supposed to meet Draco in about 10 minutes or he'll have my hide."

"Oh."

"I think I'll skip. I have better things to do." Blaise paused and looked deep in to her eyes. "I mean, it can't be that hard to avoid him until I graduate." Blaise gave a little laugh but it only contained angst.

"No, go meet him. I'll be around when you get back. You know where to find me."

"Wh…" Blaise started but was shushed when she put a finger to his lips. Ginny leaned in close to his ear and muttered a little something for Blaise to ponder. Her breath was warm and tickled him, sending shivers through his body.

Without another word, she turned and left Blaise standing there, smiling like an idiot. Soon he snapped out of it and ran as if Fluffy was chasing him. (**A/N:** RUN BLAISE RUN…..hehe….man I love the movie that is from.)

* * *

"You're late." An icy voice stepped out of the shadows of the empty potions classroom.

"I know. I, uh,got held up." Blaise stammered out. He was unable to think of an excuse.

"Whatever. I know what you were doing. What has gotten into you? Going soft for Weasel's sister, are you." The way Draco said it was so cold and full of what seemed like hurt. But that couldn't be jealousy. Could it?

"Look who's talking Draco. Is that Jealousy I hear?" Blaise smirked as Draco's eyes went wide and then calmed and his trademark smirk was present once more.

"Don't flatter yourself Zabini. I got better things to do that go after you."

"Oh yes, Like chasing after _Potter._"

Draco's grey blue eyes flashed anger and Blaise knew he had struck a nerve. But there was no turning back so he just kept at it.

"Hit a nerve, did I? What's the matter? Want the one thing that you can't have?"

Draco laughed. He actually laughed at the comment. Mind you, it was an icy, cold laugh that contained only mockery but it was laughter.

"I do believe you have lost your mind."

Blaise relaxed a little at Draco's sudden 'sense of humor'. He knew he would be in for it later because Draco never forgot. For now though, He was safe.

* * *

Blaise and Draco parted ways later that night, just before dinner. Blaise went down to dinner early to see if he could find Ginny. He had been waiting for several minutes when the other students started to arrive. He watched for her but she never showed.

Blaise was slightly worried and was the last student sitting in the Great Hall. He stood up from the table and felt warm hands slide around his waist.

"Where were you?" He whispered gently, knowing exactly who it was.

"Come with me and I'll make it up to you." They walked out of the Great Hall and down some of the back hallways that the Slytherin had discovered years before. They found a quiet, hidden little spot and decided it would be perfect.

He sat down, with his back against the wall, as she sunk into his lap.

"You know we're going to have to hide this, right?" She spoke quietly and each word rang out in sadness.

"Why?" Blaise rested his head on top of hers as she nestled into the crook of his neck. "Does it really matter what other people think?"

"No, but..." She never finished her sentence. He had lifted her head so their eyes met and caressed her cheek with his thumb. She felt safe in his arms. She put up no more fight. She knew in the end that it would work out.

Both of them sat content for the longest time until it was dark out. Both of them figured it was past curfew and knew they should back to curfew before questions got asked but it didn't matter much.

Finally, she got to her feet and turned to him as he got to his feet.

"I guess we better go before everyone starts to talk."

"Ya, we can give them somethin to talk about tomorrow." Ginny giggled at the comment. "Meet at the Quidditch pitch tomorrow an hour before breakfast."

"Ok."

Slinking into the darkness, they let go each others' hands and disappeared along the empty corridors to their separate common rooms.

* * *

'Nunquam Perdo Spes'(**A/N:** For all of you who don't know Latin that means 'Never Lose Hope'.) The portrait of the fat lady eased open and Ginny stepped in hoping to find an empty common room. No such luck.

Hermione and Ron were sitting in front of the fire, on the couch, sleeping. She rested peacefully on his lap as his hand rested on her back and Ron's legs stretched out the length of the couch.

_'Oh, how wrong this looks.'_ Ginny thought. She decided to have a little fun and took a picture of the two napping. Then she slipped off to bed without another word to anyone.

Ginny jumped out of bed early, like she had promised, showered, and hurried down to the Pitch. She was about a half an hour early and much to her surprise, and joy, Blaise was around and flying on his broom. He seemed to be lost in the thrill of flying. Something she knew all too well. Ginny figured she would just watch him fly and took a seat on the stands.

It wasn't long before Blaise came over to join her. He put his broom back in the shed and sat next to her, enveloping her in a tender kiss.

When the need for air was too great, they pulled away and just stared out at the light snow fall coming down.

"What did you have in mind when you said to meet here?" Ginny laughed. She knew he had something up his sleeves.

"Is it wrong that I wanted to see you first thing? Well that and the fact that I wanted you and I to walk into the Great Hall together."

A feeling of fear washed over Ginny. _'Am I ready for this? Do I want people to know? What will everyone say?' _She shook all these thoughts from her head. She deserved happiness no matter who it was with or what people thought. She regained her smile and nodded. A slightly confused Blaise suddenly realized her approval and nearly jumped for joy.

"Well, shall we go?"

"Yes."

Together, holding hands, they were last to enter the Great Hall. Every eye was on them but neither paid any attention. She gripped him harder but kept moving. They stopped in order to go to their house tables and he whispered a soft something in her ear.

'Don't let them mess with you. They'll have to deal with me.' At that, they separated, went to the tables, and life resumed. Everyone now had something to talk about.

She took her seat next to Harry as he gave her a slightly confused look. Hermione, on the other hand, was disappointed and Ron was still recovering from nearly choking on his breakfast.

"What the Hell are you doing Ginny?" Ron spat at her. His face contorted with disgust.

"What do you mean?" She said in an overly innocent tone.

"How could you go with him, a Slytherin of all people." Ginny just stared at her brother.

"I like him. That's why."

"I forbid you."

"Try it."

"Ginny, no, this is wrong for so many reasons."

"I really don't care what you think."

Fighting could be heard from both the Gryffindor _and_ Slytherin tables. Blaise and Ginny were taking it from those close to them and could've cared less what anyone thought. But an eerie silence was cast when Ron and Draco's voices matched and rang out in unison.

**"You'll regret ever doing this."**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hope everyone enjoyed. Hope you played attention. In chapter 15, it will get back to Harry and that lovely chic possessing him. Oh what fun this is gonna be. heheh. Review and enjoy. Hope you take it all upon you to do my challenge in this and the next chapter.


	14. Tender Kisses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the H.P. characters but the plot is mine. Have no money......dirt poor.....don't sue.

**Summary:** Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts and he is plagued with nightmares. He also gets a surprise visit from some old and unknown souls. Friend or Foe. Who Knows? What's going on? R/R to find out.

**A/N:** This chapter is very vague for good reason. Since the events in this chapter could refer to a couple of different couples, it is up to you to figure out who it is….or wait until next chapter. Hehehe…..I know I'm evil but this will definitely worth it. Good Luck and tune in soon for more.

For those of you who know me, I wrote most of this for my friends Lisa and AJ. What a cute couple you are...Anyways, I decided it would fit perfectly in my story. See if you recognize everything. I am off now to work on clarifying the events in this chapter and work on the stories I have posted.

**Flamers only keep me warm…**enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14 (Tender Kisses)**

Tender kisses, Sweet feelings, Eternal love. Together they were one, apart they were not whole. If one was gone, the other was lost. It was a chance meeting, through hormones, that lead to a soul mate.

No one said it would last. No one believed in either of them. Each defended the other and kept their eyes on each other. He was her strength and she was his life.

Together, they were unbeatable. Apart, they were even stronger as each made their way to each other. Through thick and thin he held strong and she followed. Neither would give in, neither would leave.

Her heart was his and never a second thought as to how she knew it was him. That instinct, the rollercoaster ride her insides took when he came over, the look of love in his eyes. Whatever it was, it told her everything she needed to know. She was sure.

He was as sure as she was but his sight clouded. He didn't know how to go about it. He was nervous that he'd screw up, afraid he'd go wrong. He didn't want to lose her so he let her lead. His heart lay in the right place, his feelings true. He was a gentle man who wanted nothing more than her to look at him with the same admiration and care he had for her. He could see it, feel it, but had trouble showing it without second guessing himself.

Over time, he moved more smoothly and went with what felt right. He moved with grace only possessed by gods and was a gentleman. Never vulgar, never uptight, just a boy. He was a simple guy who fell hard for a girl that took away the very breath that gave him life and one he would never, could never, take his eyes off of.

No secrets hung between them. No hearts that could be broken. No one willing to give up what they had found. The world didn't matter anymore, for they were in one of their own. A world where the two of them were in perfect harmony. A world of beauty, unmatched to that they held within. He was in the midst of perfection with her and she was in heaven around him. It was the perfect pair. Only found by a rare few. That is until... the unthinkable happened.

* * *

She stumbled around the grounds. Hurt by their words and missing her love. Those people were not her friends. They tried to take him, to separate the happy couple. No one could understand what they felt. 

She only blamed herself. It was her fault for bringing him into this. She couldn't help who she was or that they hated her. She shouldn't have let him save her.

Frozen by fear, she couldn't move. Everything around her was spinning, except him. To think she knew the people who did this. They had no remorse and would have done the same to her if Peeves hadn't shown up. A prankster he may be, but he knew what was wrong and scared them away. As soon as he saw her breathing slow greatly hefloated off to fetch a teacher.

She dragged herself over to him. It was painful but nothing compared to what her heart was feeling now. She had lost the one thing she held dear. The one thing that kept her going when things got rough.

Her tears fell silently on an expressionless face. Laying there, bathed in blood, his hands by his side. Whoever said **_DEATH_** looks peaceful never experienced it themselves. It is only cold, empty, and dead. There is no peace or serene sense about them.

His eyes were a pasty blue and still filled with the fear from his death. They cried out to no one and apologized for everything. Lifeless, he lay. This was not something any person should have to go through.

"I'm sorry." She whispered gently as she placed a single kiss on his cold face.

No, he wasn't gone. This wasn't him. He didn't run off on another wild chase to defend her. He hadn't fallen protecting her at the hands of her own family. No, it couldn't be. Tears filled her eyes.

Wishing would never her bring him back and he was gone. But maybe not. She was told never to use this potion but there was no choice.

_"Please, leave it alone. I don't care what they think." She begged him not to go. Anything, but he could not stand by and let them do that. _

_"I have to. I'll be back." He smiled at her and gave a kiss goodbye. With his wand drawn, he ran._

_She followed without his knowledge. It was to hard to sit and worry. Nothing took her mind off it. He could take care of himself but they had meant business. It wasn't just another meaningless taunt._

Her eyes blurred with tears. Her mind become unclear. The rest was a dull nightmare that dimmed more and more as the potion slid down her throat.

* * *

Professor Snape showed up just in time to see her collapse on the lifeless boy. Her breathing gone, her eyes closed, and her body filled with bruises.

A pink aura surrounded the two students. It flowed from her to him and her heart now only kept up with the will of love and survival. An unspoken wish could be heard. She wanted to see him one more time. To feel his warmth one more time. To kiss his soft lips once again.

The pink aura mixed with a faint blue. The stronger it got, the weaker hers was. Only one boy could save the two of them. But would he stumble across them in time.

This was right to her. Nothing would stop her from doing this. He was to young to die and she couldn't live without him. It was up to her. Let the light flow beyond the here and now. Let it lead him back from the darkness that awaited him. Only on would make it but neither could live without the other. Their souls clung with every ounce of strength they had left.

**She loved him and if it meant her life to save him...So be it.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hope you all take me up on the challenge. See if you can figure out who I was talking about. I know this chapter was sad, or at least it was for me, but bear with me. It was here for a reason. It is not a useless as it may seem. There are hints in here to tell you who it is but it is very subtle. Good Luck my reviewers.


End file.
